My Decision
by animeprincess101
Summary: When yuna accepts a bet from rikku she had no idea what she was getting herself into and it will change both her life and love life around


Have you ever made a decision you regret? A decision that turned your world upside down? It doesn't have to be a hard decision just a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Well I did and it was the easy kind too. A 'yes' or 'no' decision, but then again all those aren't easy either. But this really was a simple decision. If I had thought of the consequences I wouldn't have caused myself this pain. More importantly, I wouldn't have caused HIM this pain. Not just pain. No. Pain, anguish, grief, and anger. If only, but then again you can't live your life by ifs or if onlys cause then you wouldn't be living. You have to live your life the way its dealt and sometimes I wonder if the dealer dealt mine wrong. Then, I remember I'm the one who plays the cards. I'm the one to blame because I made this happen. Once I remember that the weight of what I did comes crashing on me. The weight of that choice, that decision which will haunt me forever. Maybe, just maybe, if I tell you about that choice, that decision, it will prevent you from making a similar one. So here it goes. The decision that turned my world upside down. Chapter 1: The Bet  
  
"HeyYuna, wanna go get something to eat in down downtown Zanarkand ?" Rikku called. Yea, sure just lemme finish putting up these pics of Tidus!"  
  
Yuna and Rikku were college students at Zanarkand University (it was there summer break) and they had become completely obsessed with the two star players of the Zanarkand Abes Tidus Akard and Gippal Duggles.  
  
"Wow! That's a really neat collage, to bad there's no more room on my  
wall for more Gippal pics."Rikku complained. "After were done eating we  
can go to another blitz game and try to meet Tidus and Gippal... again!"  
Rikku said cheerfully throwing Yuna a white T-shirt with Tidus's face  
plastered on it, along with a big heart around his face and all over the  
shirt it said in big black letter I love Tidus. Rikku had the exact same shirt on except with Gippal's face on it. They grabbed their purses hopped into their car and drove downtown. They stopped and ate at Nooj's café, and  
quickly drove to the blitz stadium.  
  
After the game ended me and Rikku decided to go to the conference area to see if we could get one look at the stars we adored. Little did I know what I was getting myself into when I walked into that room. "C'mon Yuna. Let's see if we can get closer," Rikku said. "Alright," I replied. Finally, we got a little bit closer after what seemed like hours pushing and shoving our way through groups of rabid fan girls. "I wonder when they're coming out?" Rikku asked. Then as if on cue out came Tidus Akard and Gippal Duggles. All the girls in the room started screaming their heads off while the reporters yelled out their questions hoping they would be answered. The questions were pretty basic such as "How long have you both been playing blitzball?" or "How does it feel bringing the Abes to victory yet again?". But then there was a question that brought the room silent. "So are there any special young ladies in you lives?". Both seemed shocked at the question but finally Tidus decided to answer. "Well, at the moment, no. I don't know about Gippal, but I haven't been in a relationship in a few years. I just can't seem to find the right kind of girl." Then Gippal said, "Yeah. I have to agree with Tidus. Its been a while for me too, but I just can't seem to find the one." "What are you exactly looking for in a girl?" the same reporter asked. "Well," Tidus said, "I'm looking for someone who is smart, funny, honest, true to herself, and realizes that I'm a real person and not just one of the two star players for the Zanarkand Abes." That statement left the press speechless. "Ahhh," Rikku said, "That's so sweet. I guess its too late for you Yuna," Rikku said jokingly. "I could get him," I said seriously. "You sound pretty sure of that. Well, since you sound so confident how about we make a little bet," Rikku said. "What kind?" I inquired. "Get Tidus Akard to fall for you and get some proof. We can figure out what kind of proof later though. What do you say?". Rikku knew I would take the bait because I never backed out of a challenge. Even when I was challenged by a 15 year old boy to fight him when I was only 12. I ended up beating the crap out of him but that's beside the point. Rikku knew and she was right. "What do I get if I win?" I asked. "Well, I'll take you on a shopping spree with no limits and I'll be your personal slave for a week. You have to do the same for me if you lose." Rikku stated. "That won't be happening. Deal." I said. Rikku then said, "Then let the games begin,". Little did we know the worst that could happen, did. We didn't know it at that time, but our sworn enemy, Dona, was standing right behind us and had heard every word.  
It was settled. I would try to win the heart of Tidus Akard. Oh no!What had I gotten myself into? I mean c'mon I'm sure all of you have heard those stories where one girl/guy would make a bet with another girl/guy. Then eventually subject A' (the one that got bet) and subject 'B' (the person that became the victim of this bet) would become "just friends". Then 'A' would realize that they have fallen for 'B' and the bet would become a constant nagging on 'A's' mind. Then when 'A' thinks things are going great with 'B' some really airheaded friend or an enemy, more than likely the latter, would tell 'B' of the bet. 'B' would then be in denial but then realizes its true. So 'B' leaves in a raging fit while 'A' chases after them and professes their love for the other. 'B' would say they didn't care and walk away leaving 'A' in complete misery .Finally after days or even weeks of complete torture 'A' would apologize to 'B' and do something extreme to convince 'B' of their love for them. 'B' would forgive 'A' and they would live happily ever after.Whoa! Didn't mean to detour off the subject that much. Sorry about that. Anyways, I then regretted ever making the bet because I didn't want to fall in love.I didn't want to even have to face a chance of falling in love I wasn't gonna fall. Nope. Not one bit.(Wow and to think thats all I got out of that detour. I look back now and 'think how shallow could I get?')'But i got myself into this mess. I might as well do it right' I thought to myself. And right as I looked up I saw him, my prey, looking right at me.'Well, here goes nothing'. I flashed him a smile and winked He winked back and I knew right there and then he was interested. "C'mon Rikku, lets go,"I said. "What about the bet?" she asked."Don't worry I've got that covered," I replied.  
  
As soon as we got home I started surfing the net. I searched for hours until I actually found something useful.I was on one of those fan message boards and it said that Tidus and Gippal were going to be at Cids Club tomorrow night."Perfect," I said to myself as started forming my plan."Who knows. This might actually be fun."  
  
END CHAPTER Sooooo did u like it should I go on???? 


End file.
